


Long Ride

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Damn 10k, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Sex in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: Addy and you share some truths, and being the good friend she is, Addy drags 10k into it.





	Long Ride

"What do you miss most, about pre-z?" Addy asked. Turning her head to look at you as you both leaned against a partially fallen brick wall. A half-dilapidated lodge you'd come across while hiking was serving as camp for the night.

"What do you miss?" You countered, and she pursed her lips in thought. 

"Instant ramen," she answered, face deadly serious. You started back at her for a second, dumbly, unsure whether to believe her or not, but when she began to laugh you rolled her eyes. "I think hockey games. I'd go with my friends on the weekends, buy out the food stand, and it's where I met Mack, so they're a bit special for me."

"Didn't watch much sport back then," you commented, pulling at the split ends of your side braid. "More of a horror movie girl."

"Well then you know how to survive all this crap," Addy grinned, slapping you lightly on the thigh. The two of you dissolved into cynical chuckles. "Go on, you haven't told me what you miss."

You thought for a moment. _What do I miss the most?_ Your feet slid silently on the grass you were sitting on as you drew up your knees. "You're gonna think this sounds totally stupid."

"I promise I won't," Addy replied, crossing her chest with her finger.

"I miss dating, or just guys in general."

There was a pause. "You're right, that's stupid." She laughed.

You shoved Addy hard enough that she toppled over. "I didn't laugh at yours!" you defended.

"Yeah, cuz mine made some sense," Addy laughed as she sat back up. "There are still guys around now, yknow."

"I know, but they either want to kill us or loot us," you countered, and Addy nodded in agreement. "We don't get to do romantic walks or anything without being armed and putting our attention on listening out for Zs, or going out for dinner."

"I do miss guys taking me out for dinner," Addy lamented.

"I miss the sex," you said, absentmindedly. 

"Just cuz it's the apocalypse, doesn't mean you can't have sex, Y/N."

"Kinda does if it means I can't find anyone to have sex with," you counter, watching a thoughtful look wash over her face. "What?"

"Hm?" She asked, nonchalantly.

"What are you thinking? I know you're thinking about something." You narrowed your eyes at her.

"Was just thinking about someone else who isnt getting much sex either," she replied.

"Who?"

Addy darted her eyes to the rest of the group, all sitting a little closer to the campfire, and nodded her head. You followed her eyes before screwing up your face.

"Doc?! Ew, no! I know I said earlier that older guys could be kinda hot but Doc isn't-"

"Not Doc!" Addy exclaimed. She jerked her head again, more exaggerated, but a little further the left. Your mouth opened in a silent 'oh'. "There we go," Addy said as she watched you make the connection.

"I'll admit he was my type pre-Z- dark hair, romantic eyes, looks a lil dangerous, but I couldn't! It's 10k! And isn't he still a virgin?" You watched 10k wipe his gun over with a cloth while in conversation with Doc, every now and then the corner of his mouth tugging up into the smirk that made your stomach knot.

"Weren't we all at some point?" Addy asked, and you rolled your eyes.

"My point is I'm not now, and he still is. Wouldn't that make things awkward?"

"You never know, he could be one of those guys who's only heard about things but can do them better than someone who's been doing it for years." You rolled your eyes.

"Guys like that are a myth," you stated.

"10k!" Addy called, and the shooter paused his conversation to look over. You hoped he wasn't close enough to see your blush. "Come over here a sec." 10k looked back at Doc who motioned for the kid to go, turning to Warren.

"Addy, what do you think you're doing?" You asked your friend quietly, a panicked edge in your voice as you tried to hide your face.

"Just chill for a second, will you?" She smiled beatifically at 10k as he trudged over.

"What's up?" He asked, eyes flicking over to you before looking back at Addy.

"What do you think about sex?" she asked bluntly. 10k's face dropped as if he'd just been tasered.

"Is this a trick question?" He asked cautiously, unsure whether the two of you were making fun of him.

"I don't think it is," you answered, dryly. Despite feeling slightly awkward about the whole conversation, you were more than curious about what 10k might say. "It's Addy's question," you clarify.

"So?" She prompted.

"I've heard different things, but I wouldn't know," he said. "I'd like to think it would be good." Addy seemed satisfied by this answer. "Why're you asking?"

"Y/N and I were talking about what we miss about how things used to be, and she said she missed sex," 10k's eyes moved to yours and you looked down quickly to hide your blush.

"I'm only human," you mutter, defensively.

"Just wondering what take someone who hasn't really had sex would have."

10k stared at her. "Is this what girls talk about?" He asked.

"Pretty much, yeah, even during the apocalypse."

"It'd be cool, I guess," 10k said, "if I got to have it with someone I liked."

You suddenly felt hot all over, like a fire had been lit beneath you, and you looked up to see 10k looking directly at you. In the fading light, you can barely make out his sea green pupils. Instead, there was a glint in his shadowed eyes that made you swallow hard. 

"That's what everyone deserves, 10k," Addy nodded, her dispense of wisdom going unnoticed by 10k.

"And I would make sure they'd be satisfied over and over again first, and that they'd never forget it," he continued, still looking directly at you. Only then did Addy notice he was really talking to you. A smirk tugged at 10k's lips when your mouth dropped open a little. "Can I go back to Doc now?" he asked Addy, without waiting for an answer.

Addy pointed furiously at his retreating back, face one of silent screaming. "He wants you! He wants you!" She exclaimed, incredibly hushed so 10k wouldn't hear her. Your brain couldn't even come up with a coherent sentence. You felt hot and cold at the same time, the knot in your stomach, or lower, getting tighter. "What are you gonna do?" she asked. "He all but declared he wanted to be the best bone you've ever had right to your face!"

"Uhhhh yeah," was all you could come up with.

"Not gonna lie, but I feel a little turned on too." You shoved Addy again, face screwed up in disgust before the laughter kicked in. It drew 10k's attention, and when his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and bit down on it, eyes still locked with yours, your heart rate skyrocketed. His entire posture radiated cocky, screaming 'come get me'- the spread legs, the tilted back head, the shit-eating grin. He knew exactly the kind of effect he was having.

"If he keeps looking like that, I'm gonna do something that's gonna mean you'll all need therapy," you mutter, stroking your bottom lip with your finger while keeping your eyes trained on 10k. The grin on his face turned into a smirk, and he focused back on Doc.

"That's my girl," Addy said, smiling proudly. 

\----

You were half asleep when you heard the rustling nearby. Unable to move all your body, you turned your head to listen closer. No groaning, no hisses, just rustling. Blearily, you opened your eyes. The fire you were all camped around was nearly out, and the night wasn't as bright as it had been, but you could still see. With a quiet groan you pushed yourself up from your sleeping spot, unwilling to leave the warmth of your blanket, but you needed to find out what the rustling was. Slipping your feet into your boots, you reached for your machete, the grip worn to the shape of your palm. A quick glance into the darkness showed slightly moving lumps under blankets, everyone fast asleep. _It's probably just a rabbit...maybe a Z...but I can handle both..._ , you think _don't have to wake anyone_. Treading as quietly as you could, you headed into the tree line. Most of the spindly trees were clustered together, but they created a dense curtain that was hard to push through. It began to thin out the further you went in, sparse clumps turning into real trees. In between the thick trunks, you saw glimpses of orange light, but not campfire. Flexing your hand around the handle of your machete, you approached gingerly. You pressed your front into the tree closest to the light, peering around it to find that it was only a lantern on a blanket. Maybe there were bandits in the area?

You gasped at the feeling of a tall weight pushing into you from behind, pinning you to the tree, broad hands settled on your waist. "Wondering when you'd show up," 10k growled into your neck, and the tension in your body immediately fled, your skin buzzing from his words.

"What're you doing out here?" You asked, voice trembling as the shooter nosed at your neck, gradually pushing your hair out of the way until his lips touched your bare skin.

"Waiting for you," he murmured, gently sinking his teeth into your throat, and you sagged immediately into his body, a long sigh leaving your body. He turned you around, closing in and you eagerly accepted his lips, moaning as his tongue slid against yours. Your hands curled into the hem of his tshirt, pulling him closer. The rough bark against the back of your neck was a sweet juxtaposition to how soft his lips were. Without breaking the kiss you both stumbled towards to blanket, 10k leading. He went down first, you immediately straddling his lap and giving him an experimental grind. He grinned into the kiss, a satisfied noise coming from deep in his throat. You went to grind again, but his hands were firm on your hips, holding you still. "Remember what I said earlier?" he breathed, trailing kisses along your jawline and neck, nipping in places much to your delight. "I'm going to satisfy you first, over and over again." You couldn't help the gush of wetness that flooded your panties as he growled against your collarbone, one hand curled around your thigh and the other popping open the buttons on your shirt with barely any effort. You raked your fingers through his dark hair, biting your lip as you watched his expression become more hungry the more flesh he exposed. Once all the buttons were undone and your shirt pushed from your shoulders, 10k didn't move, just stared at the pale skin that was in front of him. You shifted self-consciously, unsure whether you were enjoying the scrutiny or not. The hand on the back of your thigh tightened as 10k looked up into your eyes, his dark and hungry. Not breaking eye contact, he lent forward, dragging his lips down your breastbone, tongue flicking out briefly to taste between your breasts before pressing soft kisses to the soft flesh just above your bra cups. He was taking too long, and your hands were beginning to tremble in anticipation, tightening in his hair until 10k hissed.

"Thought you said you were gonna satisfy me?" you asked, giving him a low dirty grind that made him bite his lip in pleasure before smirking up at you.

"Give me a chance," he teased. "Besides, I heard it was all about foreplay." You raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where'd you hear that?"

Before you knew it your back was to the ground and 10k was over you, his hand still clutching at your thigh that he'd now hooked over his hip. You looked up at him in surprise, the lantern glow doing nothing to hide your flushed cheeks. "I don't think it matters," he said, deftly pulling at the buttons on your jeans. You slid your hands from his hair to his shoulders, pulling at his tshirt.

"Off," you pouted, and he was happy to oblige, sitting back on his heels to tug it over his head. As soon as it was gone, your hands were all over him, fingertips dipping into the crevices of his abs, nails scratching lightly at his pecs. With his dark eyes, defined torso and thrown-back head lit by an orange glow, he looked like some ancient god in firelight. You sit up, peppering his torso with wet marks and nips, enjoying the shiver that ran through his body when you swiped your tongue quickly across one of his nipples.

"No," he growled, capturing both of your wrists and pushing you back to the ground, looming over you. He tried to look you in the eye but he was too distracted by your heaving chest. 10k kissed you quickly on the lips, and you tried to follow but he continued further down your body until his mouth reached your waistband, where he paused. Waiting. You raised yourself up on your elbows, and 10k looked up at you through his lashes, bottom lip drawn back where it was dragging against your skin and you nodded once, biting your lip. He tugged off your jeans and panties and tossed them to the side, into the darkness. You'd find them later. Just the soft kiss he placed on your slit was enough to make you quiver, but when he flicked his tongue out along your entire length, sliding just between your lips, you couldn't help the moan that escaped your lips. As soon as 10k tasted you, it was like a switch had been flipped within him, and he devoured you as if you were a peach, eager to catch every drop of juice. One particular suck to your clit had you digging your nails into his shoulder, and he groaned into your flesh, your back arching at the sensation.

"T-T-Ten-" you tried to stutter out, trying to warn him. It'd been too long, and you were so sensitive- so close and you didn't want it to end yet. A strangled gasp escaped your throat as another sharp suck was enough to make you explode, the knot in your stomach loosening and electricity shooting through your legs. You groaned as he licked you through your orgasm, pawing at his hair and trying to pull him up when you were too sensitive. "Wanna taste," you groaned, and he surged up from between your legs, enveloping your mouth with his, musk and salt exploding across your tongue.

"Taste so fricking good," he breathed. When you went to reach down for his belt buckle, he shook his head. "Not yet." You groaned in frustration and he kissed you again, your fingers winding into his hair tightly. One of his hands slid down the side of your body and back to your mound, slipping between your lips to rub circles over your clit. Your whole body shook, the little nub still too sensitive, reflexively trying to get away from the digit. 10k buried his face into your neck as his fingers went lower, and you hmmed happily as one long finger slid inside, stretching you just the perfect amount. A second was quickly added and your breath caught as he curled his finger, the tip just sliding over that certain spot. Your head lulled to the side in pleasure, and 10k swallowed your mewls and cries with his lips. At a third finger, a full body shiver wracked you and you felt his shit-eating grin plastered against your skin.

"I'm too close," you whined, breathing heavily as 10k continued to tease your spot until you gasped his name, your thighs slamming shut on his hand as you rode out your orgasm, trapping him. Your mingled heavy breaths were all you could hear in the night. "10k, please," you begged as he slid his fingers from you before tasting them, eyes locked with yours. You suddenly felt so empty, achy, not completely satisfied but so close. "Take me, 10k, I want you to have me."

10k's expression dropped at the desperation in your voice. A bite of your lip as you snaked your hand down to your core to feel the wetness, and gasping as your finger grazed your swollen clit was enough for him to savagely undo his belt buckle and push his trousers down with eager hands. As soon as he was naked, you pulled 10k up and straddled him, your breasts directly in front of his face. Raising yourself a little, you slid a hand between the two of you to grasp him. 10k saw the look of surprise on your face, his own dropping. "What's wrong?" he asked, and you shook your head.

"Nothing," you answered. "You're just bigger than I thought."

10k smirked. "So you've thought about me, huh?" He playfully nipped at your right breast and you wiggled in pleasure. You leaned down, taking only the head of his cock into your sopping passage. 10k's body freezed at the sensation- you were still so tight. It was your turn to play the game, clenching lightly around him until he let out low moan, eyes half-lidded.

"Every night for the last few months," you whispered against his lips, the barest of grazes being enough for him to grab your hips and pull you down onto the rest of his length in one long thrust. You both felt like the air had been knocked out of you, your hands clutching at his shoulders. 10k swallowing your gasp as he heavily breathed through his nose. "You ok?" You gasped, breaking off the kiss.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I am. Fuck, you feel amazing," he groaned, burying his face between your breasts, sloppily mouthing at them as you rolled your hips in little movements. After a few moments, his broad hands pulled and pushed with you, urging you to go faster. His fingertips dug into the soft skin of your behind, and you were sure they were gonna leave bruises. You let out a little giggle of pleasure when 10k yanked down one of your bra cups and latched onto your nipple, rolling the nub with his tongue before tugging it with his teeth. He moaned low in his chest as you ran your fingers through his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. Almost dislodging you, 10k leaned back on one hand, angling himself so he could thrust into you without falling. The change in angle suddenly made every deep, languorous stroke a thousand times more intense, your breathing becoming more ragged as every movement slammed into your magic spot.

"Harder," you gasped out. "10k, harder!" The deep sigh you let out when he bucked hard was all he needed to keep going. You could see your partner's brow begin to crease, his pale chest heaving. He was close. As you writhed in his lap, you snaked a hand down to rub at your clit, your body torn between getting away from the extra pleasure or pushing further into it. "Oh god, 10k, I'm close!" You gasped, rubbing a little extra harder to just go over the edge. When you came you lurched forward, balancing yourself on 10k's chest, ripples running through your core and you tightened around 10k, who let out a strangled sound.

"Y/N, I-" he began to gasp, but you quickly slipped from his lap and down before taking as much of him as you could into his mouth, teasing him with your tongue and pumping what you couldn't fit into your mouth. You saw his abdomen tighten and you quickly swallowed him down, riding it out, as 10k let out a strangled moan, coming harder than he ever had. You pulled off him with a pop, looking up to see him staring at you as if you'd just performed a godly miracle, jaw slack and eyes wide, and you felt a little surge of pride in your chest. 10k pulled you up to his chest and into a soft embrace, you settling back into his lap, the two of you breathing heavily as fingers traced soft, absentminded, patterns on skin and small kisses were stolen and given. "You good?" he asked, a little breathless, and you nodded, pushing his sweaty fringe back from his forehead. You smiled at the look of relief that washed over his face.

"So good," you responded. "Are you good?"

"Yeah, I'm really good." His kisses were sweeter now, more gentle, no longer fueled by eagerness and passion. His arms around your waist flexed a little, shifting you so your core accidentally dragged across his shaft, and you both groaned in unison at the sensitivity. "I think we should probably put some clothes on now..." 10k tentatively suggested, half laughing, and you joined in, burying your face in the side of his neck. Now you weren't moving, you could feel how cold the night really was.

"Only if you promise I get to take them off you in the future," you bargain, and his face split into the huge boyish grin that made your heart flutter. You climbed off his lap and onto the blanket, looking around you as 10k pulled on his trousers. "Where the fuck did you throw my jeans?!"

\---

"Guys, where's 10k and Y/N?" Warren asked the next morning, looking around the camp. Doc looked around wildly too, but Addy didn't seem so concerned.

"10k! Y/N!" Doc yelled.

"Yeah?" 10k answered as you both pushed through the dense trees and back into the camp.

"Where did you two sneak off to?" Warren asked sternly, hands on hips.

"10k and I woke up early, so we decided to look for breakfast," you lied, looking up at 10k, raising an eyebrow. _Go with it_ , you urged.

"Yeah, but we didn't find anything," he explained, shrugging.

"Thanks for trying anyway, kid," Doc said, a forlorn look on his face. "Come help me with the truck, will ya?" 10k inconspicuously squeezed your hand as he left your side, and you slowly walked over to Addy, who's arms were crossed and eyebrow raised. She hadn't believe a word that had come from you and 10k, and she looked you up and down, taking in your messed up hair and patchy red neck.

"Breakfast, my ass, you had him as a midnight snack," she murmured, nudging you with her shoulder.

You snorted in response. "More like he had me," you teased with a sideways glance and a smirk, and Addy's mouth fell open.

"How was he? C'mon, you need to tell me, I gotta know!" she begged and you couldn't help but laugh. You went to open your mouth, but Warren cut you off.

"Are you girls coming?"

"I'll tell you later," you whispered to your friend as you all piled into the truck, 10k already in the middle of the backseat. You slid in and immediately his hand was on your thigh, giving it a light squeeze. He let go as Addy entered the cab, but shot you a smirk. You took a deep breath.

_This is gonna be a long ride..._


End file.
